Legend of Zelda: Different Heroes
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Max befriends two very unusual girls. How would his quest change?  Erin and Kitty are Petals in the Breeze's OOCs.
1. New Friends

I was watching the clouds go by, eating a loaf of bread in the middle of the busy streets of Hyrule Castle. I was just a person that traveled the land for entertainment, nowhere to be, nowhere to go, and no one telling me what to do and when to do it.

I travel. That's it, nothing more, nothing less. I never stayed in one place for too long because there's so much to see in this world.

"Stop those mutts!" An angry voice boomed suddenly than seeing two girls running by and getting bumped by one of them. One had blonde hair and the other one - the one who had bumped into me - had an orange bandanna on her head, stopping me from seeing her hair.

"Sorry!" The one wearing the orange bandanna yelled out as she was running away.

"Um… ok…" I said to myself slowly than shrugging it off and taking a bite of the bread.

"What happened?" A muffled voice asked suddenly than seeing my best friend, Navi, flying out from my item pouch that she used for her "home". She had light brown hair, deep blue eyes, and fair skin. She stood no less than four to six inches tall. Navi is the last few fairies in the Land of Hyrule. The fairy race was dying for some reason, and I didn't know why.

"I think someone was stealing something," I explained slowly than finishing off the last of the bread.

"People these days." Navi sighed.

"At least they weren't putting anyone in danger." I commented.

"Max, I think you're too relaxed." Navi chuckled, standing on my shoulder.

"So now what do we do? I got all the stuff we needed." I told my fairy friend.

"Well…" Navi said, tapping her chin her way of thinking on something important. "I guess we can go to the next town," she said after a while.

"Ok," I replied, then starting my way out of the city.

..::x~X~x::..

"Look!" Navi exclaimed when we were just outside of the town, pointing at something. My eyes followed to where she was pointing at; rocks.

"It's just rocks, so what?" I said slowly, not understanding what she was trying to say. I heard her sighing heavily then quickly flying toward it. I followed the little blue fairy.

"Navi!" I yelled out when I caught up with her, now in front of the rocks.

"Listen!" she told me, signaling me to be quiet.

I waited and listened to whatever it was that I was supposed to be listening too.

"How did you do?" A voice said, sounding like a girl coming from under the rock. Wait a minute! Why was it coming from_ under_ the rock?

"I bumped into a kid." A different voice, also female, giggled. Someone bumped into me just a few minutes ago... was that them?

"Hey," Navi whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts. Looking over at Navi and saw her flying in place in front of a certain part of the rock for some reason. Walking over there, I noticed that there was a hidden door that was covered in moss, showing that it was there for a long, long time.

"Do you think we should go in?" I asked quietly, not wanting the two girls to overhear.

"We don't know if they're dangerous," she pointed out, making sense. She was right; we didn't know anything about them. For all I know, they could have been murderers… but you never know if you never found out. Right?

"What are you doing?" Navi asked quickly, shocked that I was trying to find the doorknob.

"I'm finding out who they are." I replied nonchalantly, continuing to try to find the doorknob.

"They might kill you," she gasped, fluttering towards my face. With a simple hand gesture, I pushed her away.

"They might not." I said back, then finding the doorknob, "I've found it." I said happily then opening it.

"Max," Navi groaned, "there's no way I can talk you out of it, can I?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied, a smile breaking lose across my face.

"Let me go home first." she said than flying back into the item pouch that was tied to my hip.

I opened the door, with some difficulty, and saw stairs going down as if there was a hidden room. I normally done this, going into dangerous places and making Navi worry. Don't think I'm not considering the fairy's feelings, I am; but I couldn't leave her on her own, a bird monster might think of her as a snack. Then where would we be, me worrying about her while I was looking around. So that's why I had an item pouch for her.

It was a good and bad idea because I know that she'll be safe…ish but I'll be walking, meaning that I'll be moving "Navi's home".

When I got to the bottom, I pressed myself against the wall and peered over. I saw the same blonde hair girl talking to the other one, but she wasn't wearing the bandanna. But what caught my attention was what I saw on the girl that did have a bandana when she had bumped into me.

Ears like a cat… and a tail! What was she; part cat, part human?

Wait, I shouldn't be judging a book be the cover. Maybe she had a reason for it.

"I just hate it when people spy on us!" The one with the cat ears said, who sounded like the person that bumped into me, than looking over at me… as if they _knew_ I was there. "So you might as well come on out!" the one with the pink cat ears told me.

I walked out into the light since I had no reason to hide anymore.

"Who are you?" the blonde headed girl asked me, pulling out a pair of duel swords.

"How did you find this place?" the one with the cat ears asked soon after, bearing out her… claws?

"I heard your voices." I replied despite being threatened. Noticing the patched up dress that the cat person was wearing and the jacket and pants that was on the other one was in the same state, making me to realize that they must be stealing in order to survive. The blonde haired girl that was holding the duel swords wasn't even wearing shoes, but just dirty gray bandages taped around her feet… and her toes were sticking out. I felt sorry for them.

"Told you we should of fixed that.," the blonde haired girl whispered to the other one.

"Hey don't be so hard on her," I said, "Who would have thought to look under a rock?" I asked them.

"Be quiet!" the blonde hair girl told me sternly.

"Ok, ok." I said, putting my hands up… even though I could have fought them off. "So what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Are you really asking us that question?" the cat girl asked, ready to attack me at a moment's notice.

_Grrrrrrr!_

"What was that?" I laughed out loud at the sight of the two girls that was holding their stomachs, visibly embarrassed by how loud their stomachs growled.

"Shut up!" the cat girl yelled out.

_Grrrrrrrrr!_

I was now rolling on the floor, laughing my head off, "So how l-long has it been since you last ate?" I asked, trying to stop myself from laughing at them.

"Um…" the cat girl said quietly, trying to think.

"Tell you what: put down the weapons and I'll treat you two to a buffet." I told them.

"A-are you asking us out on a date?" the blonde headed girl asked quickly, blushing madly.

"Call it whatever you like," I smiled.

"My sister and I will talk about it." the blonde said than whispering to the cat girl. Sisters, how does that happen? One was a human and the other is a cat. Maybe they're just really close friends?

"Ok, we're going along with this, since we're pretty hungry." the cat girl said. "Go outside and wait for us," she added.

"Ok," I replied than going up the stairs and out the door.

"I can't believe that you've asked them out." Navi sighed when she flew out of the pouch.

"I wouldn't call it 'asking them out' but just something to pass the time. And who knows, we might become friends." I answered.

"They might rob you, you know," she pointed out.

"Eh, if it happens, it happens." I replied, not caring if I "asked out" thieves.

"Max, I reapeat, you're to relaxed," Navi groaned, flying on my shoulder and stomping her foot.

"And you worry to much."

"We're ready." The voice said suddenly, making Navi hide in the pouch in panic. Turning around, I saw the blonde hair girl wearing a tattered jacket with a stained white shirt, and patched up pants. The cat girl had a black hat on, preventing anyone from seeing those cat ears of hers, with the same type of jacket of her "sister" with a pair of ripped blue jeans, and she was wearing gloves too. Other than her face, she was covered up.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked them, wanting to know.

"I'm Erin," the blonde hair girl started. "This is my sister, Kitty," she added, motioning to the cat girl.

"My name is Max."


	2. Food Fight

Now... in a buffet, having lunch with Erin and Kitty… Let's just say, I was staring in shock by how much they were eating. By the handful! Not a fork or spoonful, but with their hands!

"At least this buffet makes us pay for the number of people, and not the amount of plates." Navi whispered, peeking at the two girls that had a pile of plates that nearly touched the ceiling.

"Yeah, or else we would have been in serious trouble." I whispered back than chuckling, giving her some of my food.

"Your check," a waitress said, placing the paper on the table, unfazed by the pile of plates for some reason.

"So why did you treat us to lunch?" Kitty asked, gulping down the last of the water.

"Why not, I had nothing better to do, and you guys were hungry. And we might become good friends." I told them.

"It's those mutts!" Someone yelled out, making everyone to look at us. Looking at the person that said that, I noticed that everyone was glaring at us.

"Hey, it is them. And they're eating all of our food!" another one said than throwing food at Kitty.

"Hey!" Erin yelled out, getting up in anger and walking over to the person that thrown the food at her sister. Everyone else had gotten up, ready to fight.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to Kitty, shocked that someone would do something like that just because someone look 'different'. I noticed tears were falling down her face and she shook her head, "I knew this was a bad idea…" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know people would have treated you this badly." I told her.

"I never wanted to stay here…" Kitty whispered, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I've only stayed because Erin told me that it'll get better," she added.

"Why not travel the land?"

"We don't know anyone." she replied sadly.

"You two know me, so why not travel with me?" I told her,offering to take them with me.

"You would… take us with you?" she asked, shocked by what I said.

"Yes," I answered.

"But you seen me… seen what I look like." she reminded me. "So?"

"I'm part cat and you're ok with that?" she said a bit louder, forgetting to keep her voice down.

"I don't care what you look like, Kitty." I started, placing a hand over her gloved hand. "I only care that you're a good person." I continued. "So come with me, you won't be forced to hide who you are." I finished, taking off her glove.

Kitty looked at her hand for a moment than back up at me and whispered,

"I would like that… very much."

The next thing we knew, we heard a loud crash.

"Stop calling us mutts!" we heard Erin yelled out than punching someone.

"Erin!" Kitty cried out, running over to her angry sister.

"Don't call us that!" Erin yelled out, shaking some poor guy.

"The mutts are attacking! The mutts are attacking!" Someone yelled out, than getting a face full of food that was thrown by Kitty.

"What kind of friends did you get…?" Navi asked, looking at Kitty and Erin as they were starting a food fight.

"Um… interesting ones." I replied slowly… than getting hit by a drink.

"Hey!" I yelled out than returning fire... food fire, that is. I couldn't believe that I was in a food fight… and yet, look at me. I was in the middle of the food fight as I was trying to protect my new friends... and having a good time.

"Guys!" I yelled out then throwing some smash potatoes at some random woman.

"Yeah?" Kitty and Erin cried out, slightly covered in food.

"We need to go!" I told them then getting hit in the face by something red.

"We're behind you." Erin replied than throwing something.

I made my way toward the door, Erin and Kitty right behind me. "Go, I'll cover you." I said to them. Once Erin and Kitty was out, I followed them, getting out of the food fight arena.

Once we were out of the place, we exchanged glances than busted out laughing. "Wow, it hasn't been ten minutes and already we're having a good laugh." I told them.

"I think that's the most fun we've had in a long, long time," Erin said.

"It doesn't have to end, Max offered us to travel the land with him." Kitty told her.

"You… told her that you'd take us traveling?" Erin said slowly, now in a more serious tone. "Yeah," I replied.

"Why?" she asked, giving me a skeptical look as if she didn't believe me.

"It might be better than to be treated like this everyday." I told her, wanting to reassure her that it'll be ok. "If it's what I think of how your sister looks, don't worry about it. I'll never call you two anything like that except for one thing." I told them than getting up.

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

Holding out my hand, I answered:

"My friends."


	3. Traveling with Erin and Kitty

Now waiting for Erin and Kitty to get their stuff together, I sat down against the wall and opened 'Navi's home' and seeing her waiting for me, "Hey," she smiled. "Hey yourself," I replied, returning the smile. "How's everything going?" she ask. "I'm making progress." I answered. "Do you want to meet them?" I ask. "Is it safe?" she asked soon after. "Yes," I replied than getting up.

"Hey Erin and Kitty?" I started, getting their attention. "Yeah?" Erin ask, folding up some clothes into a backpack. "There's someone I want you guys to meet," I told them. "Who's that?" Kitty asked. Holding out the item pouch, I showed them my best friend, Navi.

"Hello," Navi said, flying up to them. "Wow!" Kitty exclaimed, in awe by the small fairy. "It's a… fairy." Erin said slowly, surprised by Navi's appearance. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, wondering why Erin was acting different. "Oh, nothing. I never saw a fairy before." Erin replied. "I'm Navi the fairy." Navi introduced herself. "Hiya!" Kitty said cheerfully. "I'm Kitty!" she told the fairy. "I'm… Erin…" Erin said slowly, still shocked that there was a fairy.

"Hey Erin," Kitty called out, getting the girl's attention. "Yeah?" Erin said aloud then facing her. "Have you seen Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie?" the cat girl asked, trying to find them. "Yeah, I put them in your bag already." Erin replied. "Who's that?" I asked slowly. "Oh, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are Kitty's stuffed horses." she explained.

"I'm ready!" Kitty exclaimed proudly, holding her tatter traveling suitcase. "So where are we going?" Erin asked me, rubbing Kitty's cat ears. "Don't know." I answered. "So you want us to go with you, while you don't know where you're going?" the blonde haired girl asked slowly, unsure of my traveling plans. "That's how we've been getting around." Navi chimed, smirking. "She's right." I agreed.

"Before we go," I said, "Do you two have anything to protect yourself with?" I asked them. "I have my duel swords." Erin said, pulling out her swords that she used to threaten me when I came in their hideout. "I have my claws." Kitty exclaimed, extending her claws for a moment then retracting them back.

"What about you?" Kitty asked me when we were outside. "I thought you would never ask." I smirk then pulling out a white sword. "This is the Sword of Salvation, this sword is so pure that if I was to get cut, the sword would heal me." I explained, amused by the girls' wide eyed expression. "It's so beautiful…" Kitty said softly, her eyes fixed on the sword. "And this," I started again, pulling out the sword's evil twin. "Is the Sword of Damnation," I told them, showing the black sword. "This sword is so evil that it can actually _possess_ the person holding it." I told them. "And if I'm to be possessed by this sword, it's your job to take the Sword of Salvation and ram it into my heart." I said, warning them.

"But wouldn't that kill you?" Erin asked slowly, fear in her voice. "Yes and no." I answered, putting away my swords. "It would kill me but since the Salvation Sword can heal me, I won't die." I explained, hoping that they understood what I was saying. "I'm just going to nod as if that made since to me." Kitty said, nodding.

"Hey Max," Erin said softly after a while of walking. "Yeah?" I replied back, now giving her my attention. "I… wanted to say thanks." she said softly, almost quietly. "For what?" I asked, confused by what she said. "For being nice to Kitty. You can tell that people aren't… accepting as you." Erin said, looking at me. "Oh that." I said slowly, now realizing what she was talking about. "All of our lives, we've been called 'mutts' or 'peasants'." Erin said sadly, hurt by the past. "I'm sorry," I told her. "It's not your fault." she said than walking up to her sister, making me to realize that maybe I wasn't the only one that had a sad past.

"You ok, Max?" Navi asked quietly, flying up to my shoulder after a while of silence. "Yeah…" I told her, but not really meaning it. "You're lying aren't you?" she asked softly. "Yeah…" I answered, thinking of my own past. "You're thinking about _her_?" she pressed on. "Yeah," I said once more, still regretting about the past. "What happened wasn't your fault." Navi told me, trying to reassure me. "I know…" I told her quietly.

"Hey Max, it's getting late!"

Kitty's voice rang, pulling me out of my pit of sadness and into reality. "Coming!" I shouted back than catching up with them. Now that she brought it up, it was a bit dark. "What do we do now?" Kitty asked me with a puzzled look on her face. "We set up camp and make a fire." I replied, now smiling. "Is this what you do every night?" Kitty asked in awe. "Every other night." I corrected her. "What do you do on the other nights?" Erin asked me. "I camp." I told her, trying to make a small joke.

Now that we had a small fire going, I placed my backpack down and pulled out my tent… and realized something: One tent and three people. "Hey Erin," I called out, hoping that they brought their tent with them. "Did you bring your tents?" I asked them. "No, why?" Erin replied, making me inwardly groan at the embarrassing part that might come up next. "I um… only have one tent." I said slowly.

"What are you saying?"

I was embarrassed to tell her, but I had to since we were going to be… traveling together. "I only have one tent." I said quietly, hoping that Erin didn't get the wrong idea. "What?" Erin said, now sitting next to me. "I… only have one tent." I told her, hoping that she didn't think that I was trying to 'hit' on them. "Oh…" Erin said to herself quietly, now getting what I was trying to saying.

"What are you two talking about?" Kitty asked, interrupting our conversation. "Sleeping arrangements." I told her. "Can't we just sleep in the same tent?" she suggested slowly. "I'll watch the tent while you two sleep." I told them, offering to give up some hours of sleep to avoid the embarrassing situation. "Why not sleep in shifts?" Navi asked, helping me out. "That sounds like a good idea." Erin agreed. "Ok…" Kitty said then yawning softly.

Now that we set up the tent, Erin and Kitty crawled inside ready to go to sleep. "Good night, Max." Kitty said softly than laying down and quickly falling asleep. "Thank you for everything." Erin told me. "That's what friends are for." I smiled. "Good night, don't stay up too late." she said than closing the door.

"Good night… Erin and Kitty."


	4. Max's Guilt

Time passed as I look up into the night sky and saw the beautiful full moon… the same full moon when everything went wrong.

"Hey,"

Looking over at Navi who was also was willing to stay up with me. "Rupee for your thoughts?" she asked quietly than landing on my hand to listen to my troubles. "I don't like being a complainer." I told her. "But it's not good to bottle it up, because what if it comes all out?" she pointed out, being right as always.

"It'll be a mess…" I said quietly after a while. "It'll be a mess." she agreed, nodding in agreement. "So talk to me." she said soon after. I sighed heavily then telling her,

"I don't think I've gotten stronger at all…" I told her, tears falling down my cheeks. "No matter what I do, it's not good enough Navi." I continued, still believing that I wasn't strong enough. "Why do you say that?" Navi asked, listening to my problems. "Because I'm not even a match for _her_. Because I'm still weak." I explained slowly. "All this time I've spent… and I'm still weak as ever…" I finished, looking away as my tears were falling harder.

"What about your traveling?" Navi asked quietly. "Just seems like a waste of time…" I admitted. "I try and try, Navi." I told her. "But I still don't have anything to prove that I've grew any." I went on, despite the lump in my throat. "But if you didn't go on your quest, than I would have died and Erin and Kitty would still be called 'mutts'." Navi said softly, making me see the brighter side of things.

I smiled at her statement, it was true, I did save her from dying and stop people from calling Erin and Kitty 'mutts'… and now, I have two new friends.

Maybe, I was growing after all.

"Thanks for listening Navi."

"Anytime Max."


	5. Demon from the Past

Opening my eyes, I slowly realized that I fell asleep, "Navi?" I said groggily, letting out a soft yawn. "At home!" a muffled voice called out from my item pouch. Chuckling at the small inside joke, I got up and saw Kitty and Erin sitting beside a good size fire… but no tent.

"Morning," Erin said as I was walking over to them. "Morning," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Where's the tent?" I asked. "We put it up." the blonde headed girl answered, poking the fire. "You put up the tent already?" I asked, shocked that they done that for me. "Yeah. Why, is something wrong?" Kitty asked, eating an apple. "No…" I said slowly not knowing what to say. "You fell asleep outside." Erin reminded me. "I did?" I asked slowly, sitting down beside them. "Yeah, you didn't come in at all last night." she explained.

"Sorry," I told them. "So are you two ready to go?" I asked, getting up again. "Yeah, we were just waiting on you." Kitty said, smiling. "Oh, sorry for holding you two up." I told them, feeling embarrassed that they were waiting for me. "It's ok, but we're going to get you up at a better time." Kitty chimed in.

"Ok," I grinned, glad that I made friends that I can trust. We were about to go… until an arrow was shot next to my feet, making me automatically pulling out my swords. "What is it?" Erin asked quickly, worried.

I didn't try to answer because I was trying to hear where the enemy was, "Someone's in the trees!" Kitty cried out suddenly. "What?" I asked quickly, wondering why she yelled that out for no reason. But she did have a point, the angle of the arrow did show that it was shot from a high place… which meant that the shooter could be targeting any one of us.

Another arrow was shot… landing beside the other arrow that was in front of me. Maybe it was only after me. "Kitty, Erin," I whispered. "Take Navi." I told them, not wanting to put her in harm's way.

I felt the item pouch being removed from my person, meaning that Navi wasn't going to be in the way, I thought about who would attack me out of the blue… wondering… until I realized it.

"Get down!"

I yelled out quickly, knowing full well who was attacking me. In a blink of an eye, something came from the top of the trees and knocked me down. "Max!" Kitty cried out in horror.

"So much for the 'Great Max'."

A female voice said in the breeze.

No! Please no! Not her!

"Tell me Max, how long has it been since we've seen each other…?" she said, appearing in front of me, stepping on my stomach. "Hey… it's been a while." I chuckled, trying to sit up… until I was kicked in the face.

"Max!" Erin cried out in horror, frightened that someone just kicked me to the ground. "It's ok," I told them, signaling them to stay down. The person that was on top of me had shoulder length black hair, fair skinned, and red eyes.

Her name… was Cressa.


	6. A Hero's Death

"How are you?" I ask her, trying to joke my way out of it. "Better," Cressa said, smirking as she pulled out a knife. "Now that you're going to die!" she added quickly, ready to plunge the knife into my chest.

"Leave him alone!"

The next moment, Cressa was blocking Erin's attack… with the knife. "So rude…" Cressa said slowly then grabbing Erin's arm and throwing her to the ground. Quickly rolling over, knocking Cressa onto the ground, and getting up, I pulled out my twin swords and got ready to fight,

"You're going to fight me?" Cressa chuckled. "If I have too." I replied boldly but really wanted to fight _her_. Cressa looked into my eyes and smirk, "You're stalling, aren't you?" she said slowly. "You're still afraid of me, aren't you?" she asked, amused.

She was right…

I was afraid…

So very afraid…

"Get your head out of the clouds Max." Cressa said, now behind me. "Or else," she added, placing a knife against my throat. No! I was trapped! "Drop your swords." she ordered me.

Letting the swords fall onto the floor, I placed my hands in the air, letting Cressa know that I wasn't armed anymore. "Don't try to move or I'll slit his throat!" Cressa told Erin and Kitty, warning them. I saw the fear in their eyes. I didn't know them that well, but I wanted them safe. I was wondering what to do… until Cressa whispered something into my ear… making me gasp out loud, shock by what she said.

But I failed… as usual. I tried to keep people safe… but end up failing.

My attempts were failure…

I was a failure…

I was weak…

Maybe… I deserve to die…

"Leave that kid alone!"

A voice, sounding male, yelled out, making Erin and Kitty to look behind me, so did Cressa… making her hand, the hand that held the knife, to move… cutting my throat.

No!

Falling to the ground, my trembling hands found their way to the wound. Trying to stop the bleeding… but I knew all too well what was going to happen.

I was dying…

Looking at my hands, I saw so much blood on my hands. A sure sign that I was going to die. The blood felt warm, so warm. As if it was telling me that it was ok to die. To accept my death.

"Max!"

I heard Erin and Kitty's voice calling out to me, then seeing them kneeling down beside me… making me see the horror that hid behind their tear-filled eyes… making me see that I've failed to protect them.

"Max!" Erin sobbed. "Please don't die…" she told me, as if mere words would save me now. I saw Navi flying toward me… crying something out, but her words sounded garbled… unable to make out what she's saying.

Letting my head fall to the side, accepting that I was going to die… until I saw the Sword of Salvation! That can heal me!

Reaching out to the white sword, hoping… praying that I'll get it before I pass out and die. My arm felt so heavy… as if it was made out of lead. My vision was so dark. I could barely see the sword.

It was so close, but it might as well have been miles.

Just as I was about to touch the sword… my arm gave up on me, it collapsed onto the ground… only inches away from my sword.

Than my sight went away…

_I'm sorry…_


	7. Saving Max?

"Max!" Navi cried out loud, still can't believe that her best friend died not moments ago. "Max…" she whispered, landing on his chest and stared in horror at the gash that was made on Max's throat as the blood now trickling, making the ground and his clothes soaked in his blood.

"Is he…" Kitty whispered, not wanting to finished the question. Erin hugged her little sister, not wanting her to see a horrible death. "He is…" Erin whispered, not able to hold in her tears. Even though they didn't really knew him, they knew that Max was a good person because he didn't care what Kitty look like.

He was the only one that accepted Kitty.

And now… he was gone.

"I'm sorry for your friend…" the guy, who tried to help them, told them when he kneeled down on the other side of Max. "W-who are you?" Erin asked, wiping away her tears. "My name is Link…" the guy introduced himself. Now getting a closer look, the girls realized that Link was only seventeen… not a grown man. Link had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

Kitty looked over at Max's hand that was only mere inches away from the white sword. "What did he say about the white sword?" she asked herself. "W-what?" Erin asked softly, pulling away. "Didn't Max say something about that white sword?" Kitty asked her older sister.

Erin sniffed, "I think he said that it can…" she trailed off, getting a idea. Grabbing the Sword of Salvation, Erin felt strange when she touched it. The feeling was warm, safe… happy. "What kind of sword is this?" she thought to herself as she was looking at the sword. She was about to place the blade to Max's skin so it'll heal him… until she realized something.

Max's throat was cut!

If she tried to heal him, he'll be lacking blood.

"Why did you stop?" Kitty ask Erin, confused since she wasn't placing the sword to his skin. "If we try to heal him, he'll won't be saved… he'll be suffering." Erin told her, putting the sword down. "How?" Kitty ask, not knowing what she meant by that. "It's like being tired." Erin started, not knowing how the lack of blood would affect a person… or how to explain it well to her younger sister.

"You Light Dwellers are so fragile."

A female voice chuckled softly. "Who was that?" Navi said fearfully, looking around to find the person that said it. It didn't sound like Erin and Kitty, and it sounded feminine so it couldn't of been Link.

Who was it?

Slowly, a mysterious figure rose up from Link's shadow, making Erin, Kitty, and Navi looked at the unknown being in horror, not knowing what it was. "L-L-Link… there's something behind y-you." Navi whispered to the stranger as she pointed behind him.

Looking behind him, Link saw his best friend from the Twilight Realm, Midna, sitting beside him. "Oh hey Midna." Link said causally. "Hey yourself," Midna chuckled. "Who are you?" Kitty whispered in fear. Midna was visibly taller even though they were sitting down, had ruby red eyes, and had black and white skin that had strange light blue marking on her arms, ears, and legs.

"I am Midna."

Midna told them then looking over at the dead boy and chuckled, "He died not to long ago, hasn't he?" she asked, unfazed that he was dead. "Yes," Erin said sadly, still shocked that Max was dead.

Midna placed her hand over the wound, surprising everyone but Link. "What are you doing?" Navi asked, wiping her eyes. "Saving him." she said causally. "He's dead, there's nothing anyone can do…" Navi said slowly, heartbroken.

"I am the Twilight Princess, I think I can do something."

Erin, Kitty, and Navi watched the mysterious being closed her eyes and mumbled something. They quickly noticed Max's blood going back to the wound somehow. "How ar-" Kitty asked until Link placed a finger to his lips, wanting her to be quiet.

The blood was now back in the wound, back in Max's body! Erin grabbed the Sword of Salvation again and placed it to his skin, hoping, praying that it'll work.

"_Soi!"_

Midna said aloud, then moving her hand off Max's throat, revealing no gash. "Is he going to be all right?" Navi asked quickly, wanting to know. "That depends on him." Midna told the fairy. "What do you mean?" the fairy asked. "I can heal the wound, but it's up to them if they want to live again." Midna explained then seeing the confused expression on the girls' faces.

"Why would he have to think if he wants to come back or not?" Erin asked slowly. "Maybe he was tormented, in pain… or maybe he was wanting die in the first place." the Twilight Princess told them bluntly. "Take that back!" Navi yelled out in anger as she flew to her face, offended by what Midna was implying.

"I'm just saying the truth," Midna told the fairy, putting her hands up. "Navi, it'll be all right," Erin told her, pulling her away from the Twilight Princess. "Besides, the Sword of Salv… Sel… the white sword is healing him." Kitty added, smiling. Navi nodded, now in better hope.

Kitty, Erin, and Navi waited for Max to show any signs of life… just the smallest sign and they would be happy, knowing that their friend was alive. They waited… and waited… and waited.

Nothing.

"Max! Please wake up!" Kitty cried out after a while, not able to stand a second more of the suspense.

Max wasn't moving.

Max was dead…


	8. The Barn

Tears were rolling down Kitty's cheeks at the thought of losing the only person that didn't judged her. Max was Kitty's only friend… and he was gone.

"There's a storm coming," Link said finally, ending the depressing silence. "I have a friend that would let you guys stay until the storm passes." he added slowly, now sadden that the kid didn't wake up. "What about Max? We can't just leave him here." Navi told him. Midna closed her eyes and whispered something in a strange language then teleporting the group.

"What just happen? Where are we?" Navi exclaimed quickly, shock by the sudden teleportation. "We're in my friend's barn." Link explained calmly, not affected by the sudden teleport. "Wait, what about Max's other sword?" Erin asked quickly, now looking around the barn to find the black sword.

"Don't worry, I brought it too." Midna told them then pointing behind her. Looking past her, Max's friends saw the Sword of Damnation laying on the ground. "I got it." Kitty said, getting up to go get the sword… until Navi flew in front of her face, stopping her in her tracks.

"You can't touch it." the fairy told the cat girl. "Why not?" Kitty asked, confused. "That sword is pure evil, don't even think about touching it." Navi warned. "It's just a sword, how can it be evil?" Erin commented, walking up to them. "Just trust me, it's evil." the fairy told them.

"I'll go tell my friend that she has guests." Link said, getting up. "See you guys later." Midna told them then returning into Link's shadow as he was leaving. "So what do we do now?" Kitty asked her older sister. "We wait." Erin told her softly then hearing the pattering of the rain hitting the tin roof above them.

"You must be Link's friends."

Erin and Kitty look up and saw a girl with shoulder length red hair standing in the doorway. "We were just staying out of the rain. We'll be gone in the morning." Erin told the red headed girl. "It's all right, stay as long you need too." the girl told the group then noticing Max laying on the ground. "Is he hurt?" she asked, walking toward him. "We… don't know…" Erin told her quietly, not knowing the answer. "Put him on the pile of hay, I'm sure he'll be more comfortable laying on that." she commented than grabbing Max's arms.

"I'm Malon by the way." the girl introduced when Max was on the pile of hay. "Dinner is ready if you're hungry." Malon said then leaving the barn. "You two go, I'll watch Max…" Navi told them sadly. "Kitty, you go and eat." Erin whispered to her. Kitty nodded then leaving the barn to eat.

"You two were close, weren't you?" Erin asked softly, walking up to her. "So close…" Navi whispered quietly, still facing Max that now look like he was asleep than dead. "I'm sorry Navi…" Erin whispered to the fairy. "Go… I want to be alone…" Navi told her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok," Erin whispered then leaving.

Now alone with… Max, Navi landed on his chest to get one last look at him. "Max…" she said quietly, walking toward his face. "How could you…" she trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"How could you die like this?"

She cried out, her tears were now falling onto his shirt. "I had this dream that we'll be together forever…" she told him, not caring if he could hear her. "And you got killed…" Navi finished, trying to wipe her never ending tears.

"You promised me Max!" Navi yelled out. "You promised that we wouldn't be apart… not even for a second." she continued. "What am I supposed to do now?" she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Max," Navi said quietly. "I shouldn't be yelling at you…" she said to him. "I'm just upset." she chuckled, but still sad. "When we were together, I had this feeling… and I don't know why." she said softly.

"The feeling was like warm, and it drove me crazy trying to wonder what it was." she admitted. "But now I know what that feeling was." Navi told him, now smiling. "If I told you, you would have thought that I was crazy… but look at me now, I'm talking to a dead person."

"But I'll tell you anyways," she whispered.

"It was love." she told him. "I wanted to tell you… but I was afraid of how you would have reacted." she added. "But I'll tell you now." she said.

"Max, I love…"

She stopped.

What was the point? He was dead and nothing was going to change that.

Not even words.

"I have to go, Erin and Kitty would be worrying about me." she told him quietly, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before flying off of him.

Now at the doorway, Navi turned around to see him before she go. There he laid, as if he was asleep. But she knew the truth. The horrible, sad truth.

"Goodbye…"

She whispered then turning around to fly off… until she heard something.

"N-Navi…"


	9. Meeting Link and Midna

Struggling to get onto my feet… until Navi flew at me so fast that it knocked me back on the hay. Where am I? How did I get here? Was Navi… crying? What happen?

"Where are we?" I whispered, now looking around the room. "You're back…" Navi said quietly, as if she was happy to see me. Why was she happy to see me? Did something happen? "What happen?" I asked, finding out that my voice was wasn't damaged at all. "Cressa found you…" she told me.

Now I remember…

"She cut my throat, didn't she?" I whispered, trying to hug the fairy to reassure her that I was ok. "Yes…" Navi answered. "I was so scared…" she said, looking up at me. "I'm sorry." I told her softly, guilty that she was scared because of me. "I thought you wouldn't wake up." she told me, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm here now and that all that matters." I told her, getting up.

Placing the swords back into their sheaths, I walked toward the door and saw that it was raining heavily. "I hate the rain…" Navi sighed. "And yet, you take the longest to bath." I chuckled. "Shut up." she chuckled, then flying into the item pouch. "Don't get me wet!" she told me from inside her 'home'.

Running toward the house that was close to the barn, I pounded on the door so Navi's 'home' won't leak after a while. After a while, the door opened and revealed Erin in a light green night dress.

"Max…?" she gasped, her eyes as wide as plates..

"Hey," I smiled.

"Max!" she cried out, jumping on me and knocking me down into a puddle, hugging me in the rain. "Hey Erin," I chuckled, returning the hug, not caring about the rain. "Max!" a muffled voice cried out. "Navi!" I cried out then getting, forgetting that Navi was in the item pouch.

"Erin, you're geting…" Kitty said then trailing off when she saw me. "Hey Kitty." I chuckled. "I thought you died." she said, walking toward me in the rain. "I'm fine." I told her.

"How?" Kitty asked slowly. "There was blood… you were dead." she said, still not believing that I was here.

"Guys. The rain is getting in."

A different female voice called out. "Oh! Sorry!" Erin called out. "Max. we have to go inside." she said. "Where are we?" I asked, walking inside the house. "You're up finally." a… girl, who was at the table said. The girl was the tallest person in the room… probably the tallest person in Hyrule.

The person had white and black skin that had strange markings on her legs, arms, and even ears, ruby red eyes, and literally glowing orange hair. Who is she?

"Am I so beautiful that you're speechless?"

The tall girl asked me, chuckling.

"Hey, you're up."

The guy in the green tunic said, waving at me. He look like he was in his late teens, had dirty blood hair, blue eyes, and had fair skin.

"Hi…" I said slowly, confused by what was going on. Who where they? Where was I? What's going on? "Come on Max," Erin said, pulling my arm to the table. "Who are you?" I asked, sitting down. I wasn't shocked by meeting new people, I was shocked because there's a seven foot tall woman in the room.

"Oh right," the guy in green said. "I'm Link." he said then took a bite of food. "I'm Midna." the odd skinned girl said with a wave. "Hi…" I said slowly, waving back. "Dinner's ready." said a red headed girl. Who's she?

"I'm Malon," the red headed girl said.

"Hello," I said back, trying to be my old self. "Dry yourself off, you're dripping on the floor." Malon told me, throwing me a towel. Looking at the floor, I realized that I was dripping on the floor. "Sorry," I told her as I was drying myself off.

"Um… Max," Erin said slowly. "Yeah," I said, now drying off my hair. "We weren't expecting you to… wake up. So we didn't make enough for you." she told me with a unease look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Erin," I told her, smiling. "You're not upset?" she asked me, surprised by my reaction. "Nope. while I'm traveling, I went for days without eating." I explained. "So missing dinner won't bother me." I told her. "Just make sure to feed Navi." I said, opening the item pouch and let a very wet and angry fairy out.

"I'm wet…" she told me, crossing her arms. "Sorry Navi," I said, feeling guilty that she got wet. Navi told me that if fairies got wet, it'll be harder for them to fly since their wings were wet.

I sat down at the table and saw everyone else eating a plateful of food, "What are you going to eat?" Midna asked me. "Whatever I can find in my backpack." I chuckled, placing the backpack on the table and started searching for anything edible to eat.

"What is it like to travel?" Malon asked, taking a bite of food. "It's great!" Link and I said at the same time. "You travel?" Link ask me. I nodded, "Yeah, you?" I replied. "All over the Land of Hyrule." he grinned. "I bet you haven't been to the desert." I smirked. "Been there… many times. What about Snowpeak?" Link asked. "Almost froze to death… many times." I replied, enjoying exchanging stories about my travel with another traveler.

"Girls, you're both pretty!" Midna shouted as she stood up, visibly annoyed. "Now shut up so we can eat." she told us then sitting back down. "Fine…" Link groaned, slumping down in his chair. "Is she always like that?" I whispered to Link. "Yeah…" he replied quietly then getting hit by Midna. I snickered at his pain… then getting something thrown at me.

Now everyone, even me, was laughing and having a good time. "You were out when we came." Midna told me, placing down her cup. "Oh yeah…" I said slowly, now realizing that I 'died'. "I was meaning to ask you something Max." Erin said, finishing her food. "What did she tell you?" she asked. "What?" I replied, not understanding the question. "That girl whispered something that made you gasp." Kitty commented, reminding me. "Oh right…" I said slowly, remembering what she said. "She said that she wasn't going rest until I was dead." I told them.

"Why was she wanting to kill you?" Midna asked. "I don't know, she's always been like that for as long as I can remember." I explained. "Who is she?" Erin asked me. "Her name is Cressa." I answered, stretching a bit then getting up.

"It's pretty late," Malon pointed out, looking out the window and sighed heavily. "You guys can stay for the night." she offered. "We can't just stay the night. We don't hardly know each other." Navi pointed out. "Yeah, she's right." I agreed. "I do know you guys," the red headed girl told me. "You're Max," she went on. "She's Erin," she pointed to Erin. "And that's Kitty." Malon finished.

"How do you know that?" I asked slowly, slightly freaked out. "We were talking while you were asleep." Malon answered, taking a sip. I was about to correct her until I realized that it might sound confusing since she wasn't there… and the fact that no one would believe me because how would this sound: I was killed in battle by a slit throat but I came back to life.

People would throw me into the Loony Hotel without thinking about it.

"Max, are you coming to bed?" Navi asked me after some time, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Right sorry, I was just thinking." I told her. "Anything you would like to share?" she asked, sitting on the back of my hand since I was at the table. "Just what Cressa whispered to me." I told her. "What did she say?" the small fairy ask. "That she'll never rest until she kills me." I told her.

"Why is she so obsessed with wanting to kill you?" Navi asked, fear in her voice. "I don't know, but I'm sure that she has her reasons." I replied with a small smile. "Max," she chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder how I came to meet a guy like you." she told me. "Fate perhaps?" I laughed softly, not wanting the others to overhear. "I'm glad that I found you, Navi." I told her. "Really?" she asked, touched. I nodded. "Yeah Navi, you're one of my best friends." I said to her. "Thanks Max. That means a lot." Navi smiled. "Come on, let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." I said softly. Navi nodded, "Right."


	10. Max's Secret

Sitting up, I carefully look around the room and saw that everyone was asleep. Gently opening the flap of the item pouch and saw my fairy friend sleeping too. It was adorable. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Closing the flap, I got onto my feet and maneuvered my way to the door and picked up my swords and went out the door. Carefully making my way to the front door, I turned around to make sure that no one was watching me.

I wasn't.

Opening the door and feeling the night air against my face before going outside, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness for a minute then started walking to the open field. As I enjoyed the sight of the bright stairs and the full moon that gave me some light.

The stairs and moon were amazing. I wanted to stare at it forever. I enjoyed the sight since I was little; in fact, it was my sister that wanted me to see it. At first, I wasn't really on board with sneaking out of the house until I saw the moon… that beautiful full moon.

I was looking at the stairs… until I felt arms wrapping around my body.

"The stars are beautiful tonight,"

A female voice said softly, coming from behind.

Placing my hands on top of hers, I smiled and replied,

"And so does the moon,"

Turning around to see my sister in the moon light, "Hey Max," she smiled, hugging me warmly. "Hey Cressa," I said softly, returning the hug. "How is your traveling going?" she asked, pulling away. "It's going good, I made some friends." I told her. "I saw that when I came." Cressa replied.

I know it's confusing but it's hard to explain why Cressa 'killed' me one minute, then being all 'caring' the next. It was too long to explain and you'll won't get it. The short version is this: she was brainwashed.

Well not brainwashed, being controlled against her will… maybe that was being controlled like a puppet… hang on, that didn't make sense, does it?

Told you that it was confusing.

"Hey Max," Cressa said. "Yeah?" I replied. "I'm sorry." she told me sounding sad for some reason, hugging me again. "I didn't wanted to kill you." she whispered, regret in her voice. "Just mess with you… I'm so sorry." she said quietly, hugging me tighter.

"I don't blame you Cressa." I whispered. "It's the mind control thing. So it's not your fault." I told her. "You're too kind Max." she chuckled, now looking at me. "Want to look up at the sky?" I suggested, wanting her to stay as long as possible.

Cressa smiled, "Maybe next time, ok?" she said. "I have to go, They will be looking for me if I don't come back soon." she told me quietly. I hated when she had to go. I hated it so, so much. Why? Why did it have to come so quickly? It wasn't fair!

"Don't go Cressa." I begged, trying to hold back my tears. "Max," she whispered, cupping my cheek. "I have to go, I'm sorry." she told me sadly. "Cressa… please don't. I don't like it when we fight." I said quietly, my tears now falling.

"Don't do this," she said slowly. "Than don't go Cressa…" I whispered, now looking at the ground. "I have nightmares that I might lose it and…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell her about the nightmares I've been having.

"What?"

Cressa asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What happens in the nightmares?" she pressed on. Looking up at her, I told her, "In my nightmares, we fight… and I…"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her about it. She'll hate me for it.

I'll know she'll hate me.

"Never mind."

"Max, please tell me." Cressa begged, more sadness in her voice. "We fight and the Sword of Damnation takes control of me. It'll give me the power to free you." I went on, but I wasn't done. "That doesn't sound bad." she said softly in a more cheerful tone then hugging me.

"I save you… then I kill you…"

That was the nightmare. Me saving Cressa… then killing her… in cold blood. In the dream, I'm actually laughing as I'm covered in her blood.

That scared me… so bad.

"Max, I know you and you won't do that." Cressa told me, trying to reassure me. "You're a smart, strong boy Max." she said softly.

I'm my own worst enemy…

"But what if it happens?" I asked fearfully, afraid if it might happen… afraid of the mere thought of it alone. "Don't worry, it'll won't happen." Cressa said. "I have to go now. I'll see you during the next full moon." she told me then kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you Max."

She said softly then disappearing into thin air.

"I love you too… sister."


	11. Max's Hidden Anger

Why was it _always_ like this?

I get just a few minutes with her! Why? I hated it so much! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! It wasn't fair!

Pulling out the Sword of Salvation and the Sword of Damnation out of sheer rage and started swinging. "Darn it!" I shouted, not caring if it woke Kitty and Erin. "Why Cressa?" I shouted, swinging the swords, not caring about anything at the moment.

I was so angry…

I was so sad…

"Darn it!" I shouted into the night sky. It was always the same: Cressa and I fight, than we talk… and fight again. I knew that she was brainwashed, and that she had only a few minutes to spend with me. I didn't want minutes… I wanted her back!

Dropping to my hands and knees, I let my tears fall freely, "Darn it…" I whispered quietly. "Darn it!" I shouted, hitting the dirt with my hand.

I was so enraged that I would find Cressa's hideout and _kill_ whoever was controlling her.

_Or just kill everyone at the hideout…_

For me to kill… was _extremely_ rare. Even if it was monsters. And for me to even _think_ about that option was a sign of how furious I was.

But at that moment, I didn't care… I would kill anyone that stood in my way…

I'm doing it for a good cause… right?

I'm doing it so I'll get my sister back.

I'll be saving my sister.

Right?


	12. Morning at Malon's Home

Waking up, I quickly realized that I must have fallen asleep outside, getting up and putting the swords back into the right sheaths and started heading back to the house, "Hopefully everyone's still asleep." I thought to myself as I opened the door and saw Kitty walking around the kitchen as if she was looking for something.

"Hey Max,"

She said as she was still looking for something. "How did you know that I was in the room?" I asked slowly, confused that she somehow _knew_ that I was here. "You're scent." she replied, now taking something out of the cabinets.

"My… scent?" I asked slowly when she was sitting down at the table. "Yeah," Kitty replied, pouring the cereal into an empty bowl. "What is my scent?" I asked when I sat down at the table, still surprised. "You smell like," she said then leaning closer to me and sniffed me… which kinda freaked me out a little. "I don't really know the word for it. You smell like all sorts of things." she said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked slowly, not really sure what to say. "I don't really know…" Kitty said then started pouring the milk into the bowl now. "You don't smell bad." she told me nonchalantly, putting the jug of milk on the table and started eating.

"Um… thanks." I replied uncertainly. "So where's the cups?" I asked her as I stood up. "The cabinet to the right." she replied with her mouth full. Opening the cabinet, I saw rows of cups to drink from; grabbing one, I sat down next to Kitty and made a glass of milk. "Where's Erin?" I ask her, taking a sip. "Still asleep." she replied then eating a spoonful of cereal.

Now that I'm sitting next to Kitty, I realized things about her, things that I haven't noticed before. She had emerald green eyes, her 'fur' was white except for her elbows and knees which had a light shade of pink going down her arms and legs, her hair was a darker shade of pink than her arms and legs, and her 'cat ears' was easily seen since it was the same shade of pink of her arms, and her fluffy pink tail was moving slowly from side to side behind her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kitty asked, then swallowing her food. "Nothing." I replied, now back in the world of reality. "Really, it look like you had something important on your mind." she told me. "It wasn't anything." I told her, smiling. "Can I ask you a question?" Kitty asked me. "Ok," I replied, not knowing what to except. "What do you think of my looks?" she asked suddenly. I thought about it for a moment then answering, "Unique,"

"Morning,"

Erin said softly then stretching as she entered the room. "Morning sis!" Kitty said happily as she was now hugging her older sister. "Morning Kitty," Erin said back. "Sleep good?" Kitty asked when she pulled away. "Yeah. What about you?" Erin asked as they were sitting down at the table with me. "Great!" Kitty exclaimed happily.

"What about you Max? Sleep well?" Erin asked me. "Yeah…" I said slowly, not knowing what else to say since I didn't hear that question very often… you could say that it was my first time to hear that.

"Is Navi still asleep?" I asked them when I was finished with my glass. "I think so," Erin said slowly, thinking about it. "Ok." I replied then getting up to put my glass in the sink. "So are we about to go?" Erin asked.

"Yeah," I replied then going into the other room where I left Navi. "Navi," I whispered softly, nudging the small fairy. "Navi." I said again. "Wha…" she said groggily, still half asleep. "We're about to go." I whispered then slowly picking up the pouch, making Navi slowly roll to the bottom, and tying it to my hip.

"Ready to go?" I whispered to Erin and Kitty as I was walking slowly so I wouldn't wake up my fairy friend. "What about Midna and Link? What about them?" Erin asked, sounding slightly confused. "Let them sleep, we might run into them in our travels." I told them. "Well… alright." she said slowly. "Ok, lets go." I said then walking out the door, ready to face the day.


	13. What's Going On!

"Hey Max," Erin said after a while of walking. "Yeah?" I replied as I turned around and walked backwards. "You have no idea where you're going, are you?" she asked me. "Nope." I smirk. "Then we're following a person that's basically lost, aren't we?" she said, chuckling a little. "That's exactly right Erin!" I said out loud… then tripping on something.

"Max," she chuckled as she walked up to me. "Here," she said, holding out her hand. "Thanks," I told her when I grabbed her hand and pulling myself up. "Are you this clumsy?" she asked. "Some days," I answered, smiling.

"Max!"

Navi yelled out in anger. Uh-oh. Seeing Navi fly out of the item pouch and seeing her… mad.

"I was having a nice dream… until I woke up by almost being crushed!" she told me sternly. "Sorry Navi," I replied back, chuckling nervously. "I could have been crushed! I could have been killed!" she pointed out.

"Navi, he just trip. It's no big deal." Erin said softly, surprised by the fairy's anger. "It might not seem like a big deal when you, Max, or Kitty trips but if I'm in Max's pouch and if he trips I can possibly die!" Navi yelled out.

"I'll be more careful, I'm sorry." I told her, now realizing how furious she was. I had to anything to calm her down. I absolutely hated it when she got like this. "You always say that Max, but you never do…" she told me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Navi, lets just take a breather and think of what's happening." I said slowly, wanting her to calm down. "When we get to the next town, I'll get a more durable pouch so you won't get hurt." I told her, afraid of what she might do whenever she got this angry.

"Just touch the Sword of Salvation so you won't be in pain anymore." I said, pulling out the white sword. "I really am sorry if I accidentally hurt you, Navi." I added softly, fear in my voice.

"I want to know something." she said, sadness in her voice. "Anything." I replied, doing whatever it took to have her calm again.

"Do you… appreciate me?"

"What?"

"Do you appreciate me, Max?"

I was looking at the fairy with a puzzled look on my face. "Yes Navi. I do appreciate you." I told her, wondering why she asked me that. "It doesn't feel like it…" she said softly, turning away. "It seems like you just carry me around in the item pouch."

Now I was worried. She never brought this up. Was this… how she really felt?

"Navi," I whispered. "What are you trying to say?" I asked, afraid what might happen. What was going on? What is she saying.

"I think…" she said slowly, her tears falling.

"This is good bye…"

With that… she turned and left.

"Navi wait!" I yelled out in fear. She didn't stop… she kept on going.

"Um… Max…" Kitty said softly. "I stayed with you because of Navi." she said slowly. "What?" I said, shocked by what just happen. "Now that she's gone… I'm going home." Kitty said then turning around and started walking.

_What's going on?_

"I only came to watch her…" Erin said.

"Good bye Max."

What was going on?


	14. A Mysterious New Foe!

"Um… Max?"

Kitty nudged the unconscious boy, wondering why he wasn't getting up. "What happen to him?" Navi asked as she landed on the cat girl's shoulder. "I don't know, he was talking to me when he tripped and this happen." Erin explained.

"Is he ok?" Kitty asked slowly, hoping that he didn't 'die' again. "He never done this before." Navi answered, slightly worried about him. "Did he die again?" the small cat girl asked, looking up at the fairy. Flying to the boy's stomach, she noticed that it was rising and falling, meaning that he wasn't dead.

"He's breathing," Navi told the two sisters. "So he's asleep?" Kitty asked slowly, confused. "I don't think so, he wouldn't decide to fall asleep the moment he tripped." Navi told her.

"_I'm sorry…"_

The group looked at the boy in confusion, "Did he just… talk in his sleep?" Kitty asked, surprised to see someone doing that.

"_Don't leave…"_

Now they were sure of it, Max _was_ talking in his sleep. "Why does he sound sad?" Erin asked herself quietly, then noticing something strange… Max was crying.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Kitty asked quickly, now getting worried. "He might have a concussion." Erin suggested after a while. "If that was it, then we should just heal him with the Sword of Salvation." the fairy replied.

Erin kneeled down to the boy and rolled him onto his side so she could pull out the white sword that was on his back, "Hope this works…" she said as she placed the hilt of the sword on the boy's forehead, hoping that he'll wake up.

"_I'm a monster…"_

"He's a monster?" Erin asked slowly as she placed the sword down, looking at the boy's fairy. Navi gasped silently at what Max unconsciously said, "Why would he say that?" the girl asked, confused. "Um…. Maybe he's having nightmares." she suggested, not wanting them to know about some of his secrets.

Minutes passed in silence until they heard something rustling in the bushes, "Who's there?" Kitty asked quickly, on her guard.

"He won't wake,"

A voice said as a strangely dressed man, who look like was in his mid-forties, said as he walked out into the light. "Why?" Erin asked slowly, skeptically as she had a handle on one of her duel blade for a possible fight. "Because he's under my spell." the guy replied.

He had very pale skin as if he never been in the sun before, eyes as black as coal, and had black hair.

"Who are you?" Navi asked the strange man. "You can call me… Zolo." the guy replied then noticing Erin pulling out her swords and Kitty extending out her claws. "Are you really going to fight me?" Zolo asked slowly, chuckling. "If push comes to shove…" the older sister said defensively. "What about your sleeping friend?" the man asked, pointing at Max.

"Don't worry about him," Erin answered, smirking. "Oh really…" Zolo said then making a fist. Just then, the air was filled with Max's blood curdling cries.

"_I'm sorry!"_

He shouted as he jerked around, writhing in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Navi asked quickly, angry at him. "I'm letting him dream." Zolo chuckled then walking toward the group of travelers. "Stay away!" Kitty told him sternly, ready to attack. "You two won't attack me…" the strange man said slowly, smiling. "Want to bet on that?" Erin asked. "You used those blades to scare people, but never hurt anyone." the guy told them. "How does he know?" Erin thought to herself fearfully. "You're hesitating…" the guy told her when he stopped. "They say those who hesitate, are lost." he added soon after.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kitty told him boldly as she got ready to strike him down. "Kitty… don't…" Navi whispered slowly, not wanting either one of them to get hurt. "No, let her attack me. I want to see how this will play out." Zolo said as he moved his arms out, giving them a chance to attack him anywhere.

"Don't, he's baiting you." Navi warned them, afraid of what might happen. "I'm hurting your friend and you won't attack me?" Zolo asked slowly. "What kind of friends are you?" he added. "If it was me, I'll rip the person to shreds." he went on, now smirking. "What do you want?" Erin asked slowly, fear in her voice. "Oh nothing really," the strange guy said, putting his arms to his sides. "Just to spread pain and misery." he answered slowly.

Just then, Erin attacked him… but missed since the mysterious guy jumped back in time. "Brava! Brava!" the guy clapped as he was laughing. "Attacking someone who was talking? Good show!" he told her, now smiling. "But since you clearly never used those swords… and the fact that it's against my policy to hit a female, I won't attack back." he told her.

"That'll make it easier for us!" Kitty commented as she got ready to fight. "Kitty," Erin whispered. "Let me fight him, you try to wake Max up." she explained. "You sure?" the cat girl asked the older sibling. "Yeah. I'm you're big sister, I'll be all right." Erin told her, giving her a smile of reassurance. "Ok, be careful." Kitty told her.

As Erin was fighting… or trying to attack Zolo, Kitty quickly turned around and kneel down to wake Max up. "Max! Wake up!" she told him as she was shaking him. "Come on! Wake up!" she went on, trying to think of what to do.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm going to make the boy suffer." Zolo said as he jumped back, out of the way of Erin's attack then holding out his left hand toward the others and clenched it tightly… making him to cry out in agony. "Leave him alone!" Erin told the man as she charged him. "I said I wouldn't hit a girl… and I'm not." Zolo reminded her, smirking.

"What should I do?" Kitty asked quickly as she watched in horror of seeing Max in horrible pain. "Keep trying to wake him up!" Navi answered, afraid of the thought of Max was going through.

"He just won't wake up!" the cat girl cried out after trying to wake him up, covering her ears to try to block out the boy's cries. "Try anything!" Navi told her. "I could… cut him with my claws…" Kitty suggested. "Do it." the fairy told her quickly, wanting Max to stop screaming by now.

Erin was panting as she was struggling to stay up, "Hold still…" she panted, trying to catch her breath. "That wasn't part of the deal." Zolo told her. "Be still so I can… hit you…" Erin told him. "Well… it is me that's getting out of your way…" the strange, gentleman said to himself. "How about this," he said. "When you get stronger, maybe you can actually hit me." he suggested. "It's a deal!" he said quickly, not giving the girl the chance to answer.

"Until next time." he said then disappearing, leaving Erin very, very confused.

"Erin!"

Kitty yelled out, pulling her out of her state of confusion then running toward her little sister's side. "He's quiet…" the cat girl told her. Kneeling with them, Erin tried to shake him awake, "Max. Max, wake up." she said softly.

"Erin?"

Max whispered, opening his eyes. "What happen?" he asked as he sat up. "Max," Erin sighed heavily, laughing a little then telling him what happen.

"Oh… sorry." Max said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "The next time, I'll be there to help." he told Erin. "And to prove to you that I'm sorry… I'm going to show you guys something special." he told them then smiling.

"On one condition though," he said, smiling.

"What?" Erin and Kitty asked.

"Forgive me for sleeping through the battle."


	15. Kitty's Journal

_Dear Journal,_

_Yep, it's your beautiful owner Kitty! _

_So guess what! I'm going to see this place that Max was talking about… in the morning, What a drag… I was so excited to see this place. If you're wondering why we're not going to see this 'special place' than you can blame my sister and her unofficial boyfriend, Max. Shh… don't tell them I wrote that. Erin will kill me (Not really). If you think I'm joking about Erin and Max, you should have seen her hugging him earlier today. All lovely-dovey and stuff. _

_What do you think, Diary?_

_These several days, my sister and I've been traveling with Max, I went with him because he said that I won't have to forced to hide who I am (No more heavy clothes! Normal clothes from now on!). I was surprised and happy because he's the only one that wasn't shocked by… my 'special looks'. So for that, I'm more then happy to accept him as a friend… a real friend!_

_His swords are so… different. No really, you would have to see it for yourself. They're so strange when he showed Erin and me. The white sword (I kinda forgot the names. Sorry) is as white as snow, it's so beautiful. But the other one… the bad scary sword is just creepy. Really! It looks like the sword would… I don't know… but I'm not going to find out anytime soon. That sword gives me the creeps._

_I wonder who that Cressa girl was. She came out of nowhere. I wonder who she is to Max. That was also the day I saw someone 'die'… well they didn't die, but they 'died'… wait that's too confusing! __Max died but he didn't actually 'die' he was brought back to life with that girl's powers. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry. Um… lets see… um… Max died then he was… brought back to life. Yeah that's it… I think._

_I shouldn't forget about the boy's fairy, Navi. Such a cute name. Just say it yourself and you'll see. Navi. Navi. Navi. Wait, I'm going off topic. She's really tiny, so small that she could stand on the palm of my hand (She did). And her wings are so beautiful. Like… um… butterflies. I want wings… oh well…_

_That's all for now, I'll tell you about the 'special place' that Max was telling us about. Until then, good night._

_From, Kitty._

_P.S. I wonder what Erin and Max think of each other._

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Erin asked her sister when she entered the tent. "I was writing in my journal about all of the stuff that happen." Kitty answered. "Ok, don't stay up too late, Max says we need stuff for tomorrow." Erin explained when she laid down in her sleeping bag that was beside her. "So I'm going be force to wear a cloak?" the younger sibling groaned, not wanting to wear anything heavy. "I'll see if we have any thing else. Good night, Kitty." the older sister told her.

"Goodnight Erin,"


	16. Erin and Kitty: Max's Traveling Friends!

Waking up, I slowly sat up and stretched then seeing Erin and Kitty still asleep.

"Morning Max,"

Turning around and seeing Navi ready for the day, "Morning Navi," I smiled. "What do you have plan for the day?" she whispered as she flew toward me, not wanting to wake up the sleeping siblings. "I guess show them the place, go to a town and get some stuff, and other things." I explained then yawning.

"Hey Max?" the fairy said. "Yeah Navi?" I replied. "What do you think of them?" she asked then looking away as if she was sad for some reason. "That came out of nowhere. Why do you ask?" I said back. "It just seems like… you're infatuated by them." she said slowly. "Is it because they're… normal size?" she asked soon after, facing me again. "Navi, it's not like that." I said, wondering why she would assume that I was… infatuated with them.

"So… you don't _like them_ like that?" she asked. "Navi, they're just friends that I saved from being making fun of." I explained quietly. "They're just friends," I told her, not wanting her to be worrying like this. "Ok," she smiled, now in a better mood then before.

While Navi and I was talking to pass the time, I noticed Erin's younger half cat sister, Kitty, waking up, "Morning," Navi said, sitting on top of my head. "Hey…" she said tiredly then yawning. "Is there anything to eat?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Let me check," I said, pulling my traveling backpack to me and look for food.

"We have… water… bread… and more… bread." I told her slowly as I was going though our stuff. "There's nothing else?" the young girl asked, visibly disappointed because her cat ears and tail droop. "How about this: we go to town and have breakfast, my treat." I suggested, wanting her to cheer up. "Sure!" she said happily, hugging me.

Was hugging someone always this good? Erin's hug was so nice, warm… accepting. Kitty's hug was also nice… even though it was only for a second.

"Let's get ready for the day." I smiled then opening the tent door and let the sun's light inside so it can wake up Erin. "Time to wake up…" Kitty whispered, gently nudging her older sister. Erin mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head to block out the sun. I smiled as I watched them.

After a while of Kitty trying to wake up her sister, Erin finally woke up, "Morning Erin!" Kitty said happily then hugging her sleepy sister. "Hey…" Erin said slowly. "Morning," I said, smiling. "Can we see this place now?" Kitty asked, full of energy already as her tail was swaying from left to right behind her. "Sure, it's right outside." I told her, happy to make other people happy.

"Don't get lost…" Erin said groggily then sitting and rubbing her eyes. "Thanks!" the cat girl exclaimed then running out of the tent happily. "I should go watch her, shouldn't I?" Navi said, smirking. "If you don't mind." the older sister said then stretching. "Just be careful and stay close to her." I explained to my fairy friend. "Alright." she said then flying off to Kitty. "So you said that we might have to go to a town?" Erin asked, now more awake. "Yeah, I'm just picking up some stuff. Nothing much." I told her then holding out a bottle of water. "Thanks…" she said then taking it. "Sleep good?" she asked then taking a sip. "Yeah. You?" I said. "Yeah." she replied then taking another sip. "Come on, we should start to get going." I said after a while of silence. "Alright." Erin said then getting up.

After a while of Erin to change and to take down the tent, Erin and I walked over toward Kitty and Navi sitting on the ground. "Hey Kitty," I said softly as we walked up to her. "This place is amazing!" Kitty said happily then looking at us.

This place that I was showing Erin and Kitty was a large field of flowers, the field was covered in many different colors of flowers. It was a place where a small piece of Heaven touched Hyrule. The rising sun in the distance added to the field's beauty; when the wind blew here, you could literally see it pushing the flowers.

"Max… this is amazing…"

Erin said softly, in awe of the view of the field. "This is my favorite place in all of Hyrule." I told her. "I never knew that the world was this beautiful…" she said, looking at me. "If you guys stay with me, I'll show you the world." I told Erin, smiling softly. "Really?" she asked, her eyes overfilled with happiness. "Yes, Erin." I answered. The next thing I knew, Erin was hugging me, crying. Returning the hug, she looked up at me and replied:

"I'll love that… very much."


End file.
